I Could Make You Happy
by brittana21
Summary: Post-HEART ; One-shot. "Whenever we didn't have glee, or nights when I couldn't sleep, I would go here and think about us. What we were; where we stood; what we meant; and sometimes about how would I be able to face everything if I just came out.


**I Could Make You Happy**

Still holding hands, Brittany and Santana say their goodbyes to their glee-mates, and make their way out of Breadstix after 'Love Shack'. It's not that they don't want to spend another second with the others, but they'd rather spend more time with each other. It's Valentine's Day after all. Their first Valentine's Day, as a couple.

"_That was really sweet of you, San."_ Brittany says, placing both their hands on her chest as they walk towards the latina's car.

"_Hmm?"_

They stop in the middle of the carpark, and Brittany puts her hands on Santana's waist and smiles.

"_The song, the dance, the kiss…"_ she says, as she slightly nudges Santana's nose with hers.

"_Oh,"_ Santana blushes a bit, and places her hands on the taller girls' shoulder. _"It was nothing," _she waves a hand_. "I wanted to give you something for Valentines but I'm kind of new to the whole relationship deal…"_ She confesses, and slightly bites her lip because she realizes that this is her first **real** relationship. Sure she's dated a lot of guys, and even slept with most of them but none of those could really be considered as a relationship.

"_It wasn't 'nothing', silly_." Brittany kisses Santana's nose and pulls her a bit closer. _"It was… I don't know, just not 'nothing'. Santana, last year you told me you were 'afraid of the looks; and the talks'…" _Santana lets out a tiny laugh, and looks up at her. _"But today? You kissed me. At a dance. During Valentine's. In front of our friends."_

"_They're hardly my friends"._ The latina chuckles, but as soon as she said it, Brittany gave her her own version of the Santana-scowl that had her giggling for a few seconds. They stood there for what seemed like forever just looking and smiling at each other.

"_I don't want this night to end, Britt."_ Santana says, breaking the silence.

"_Me too, S."_ she whispers as took a deep breath, ran a thumb on Santana's cheek and watches as the girl in front of her closes her eyes at the touch. _"Let's go somewhere else. I don't want to go home yet."_ Santana nods and leads them silently to the car which is parked near the exit of the lot.

"_Where do you want to go, B?"_ Santana asks as soon as they pull out of the parking lot, and then takes the blonde's hand in hers.

"_I haven't really thought about it, but anywhere's good."_ Brittany turns on the radio and smiles when she hears the second song from the mix CD she gave Santana earlier today. She looks at the brunette driving beside her who was mouthing the "quack quack" from The Disco Duck; and wonders how much of a sap her girlfriend really is, and she loves it. She loves her.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're staring."<em> Santana says smiling, but not taking her eyes of the road.

"_I know."_ The blonde says as she scoots a little bit closer. Santana turns to face her, scrunches her nose and looks back on the road. _"So where are we going, anyway?"_ Brittany asks as she looks around but not really seeing much as there weren't too many lamp posts on the road.

"_You'll see." _

The two fall into another comfortable silence as they both listen to the music that was playing. Occasionally, Brittany bops her head to the songs as Santana sways her head from right to left. Just as the last song ended, Santana stopped the car and turned off the ignition.

"_Okay, let's go."_ Santana says, as she slightly tugs on Brittany's hand. The blonde girl excitedly exits the car and is at Santana's side before the brunette closes her car door.

"_The park?"_ Brittany asks as they start walking towards one of the benches near the jungle gym.

Silence.

The two sit on the bench and Santana places her head on the crook of the taller girl's neck and almost immediately feels an arm around her. She inhales the scent of the girl sitting next to her as she feels a hand stroke her hair. They stay like that for a couple of minutes just drowning in the silence and stillness of the place.

Santana sits straight and looks into Brittany's eyes and gives her a light kiss on the lips.

"_What was that for?"_ the blonde asks, and Santana just smiles and looks at her hands.

"_I used to come here to think,"_ Santana started. She looks back at the girl sitting next to her that was giving her a confused look; she gives her a smile and continued, _"After we sang 'Landslide' and when you were still with Mr. McCripple Pants… I used to come here."_ She sees the blonde nod_. "After school when ever we didn't have glee, nights when I couldn't sleep, I would go here and think about us. What we were; where we stood; what we meant; and sometimes about how would I be able to face everything if I just came out."_

Santana felt Brittany pull her closer, but she continued on speaking. She had to tell her. She had to tell her everything. _"I was so scared, Britt-Britt. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do with us, but I didn't know how to be without you, and I felt like I lost my best friend that day I walked out on you after what I told you. I didn't understand why you wouldn't want to be with me…"_ She felt a tear roll down her face and quickly wiped it away.

Brittany cupped the girl's face so she could look at those deep brown eyes. _"You never lost me, Santana. I was always here… I was always waiting…"_

"_I know,"_ Santana sniffled, _"but I didn't understand it then. I was so hurt that you would rather be with him, even if you said that you also loved me. So I had all these stupid reasons why you would stay with him, and why you wouldn't want to be with me. So I dated other guys thinking they could fill this emptiness in my heart, but none of them could. No one even came close. Then all of a sudden, and on this very bench, I understood."_

Santana turned her body towards Brittany, and held her hands in between them. _"I understood why you couldn't break up with him then. The next thing I knew, you guys were over and thought 'It's my time, I get to finally be with you'…"_ She heard her girlfriend chuckle, _"But the timing wasn't right. You guys were broken up, but I was running for Prom queen, and was with Karofsky, but I realized that I still wasn't ready to come out. And I knew this when I couldn't join you guys during 'Born This Way'. But prom came, I didn't win but you told me that you believed in me. And it made me want to believe in myself. So I came here less and less because I somewhat associated this place to the hurt I went through all those times of needing and wanting to be with you." _

Santana wipes the tears from her eyes, takes a short breath and looks at the blue-eyed beauty in front of her. _"It's the first time I've been here since we got back from New York." _ She tells her proudly, and gives her a smile. A smile she knows she has when she's with Brittany. A smile that she feels reaches her eyes and makes her cheek hurt, but it doesn't matter. Because with Brittany, nothing else mattered.

Brittany sat there smiling at Santana, speechless from being both overwhelmed and proud at what the girl just told her. She never knew that Santana came here. Santana always said that no one really goes to the park because of the global warming and it get's too hot outside, and that only kids came out here. Brittany remained silent, but kisses Santana's hands and stood up, pulling Santana with her.

"_What are you doing?"_ The Latina asked, confused. Brittany brought Santana close to her placing her hands around the girl's waist.

"_WE are dancing."_

"_But there's no music, Britt." _Santana says while placing her hands on the taller girl's shoulder.

"_Sing something," _Brittany said, then whispered _"anything". _There was silence, but the two started swaying as if there was music in the background. Santana takes a quick breath, and gives Brittany a smirk,

"_I like big butts and I can not lie  
>You other brothers can't deny<br>That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist…"_

Santana quickly stopped and laughed when Brittany playfully hit her arm. _"Ow! Guess you didn't like that, huh?"_ she said holding the area that her girlfriend had just hit. Brittany pouted, and it was probably the cutest pout Santana's ever seen. She hugged the taller girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek, _"I was kidding, babe."_

"_Yeah you're really funny, trying to ruin this awesome moment..." _ Brittany said, failing to give Santana another pout but ended up giggling instead.

"_Okay, okay. Gotta make my girl happy and gets my singing on!"_

Santana cleared her throat and started singing; she places her head on Brittany's shoulder and closed her eyes.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love._

She pauses for a while, leans up, kisses the tip of Brittany's nose, earning a smile in return then placed her head back on the taller girls shoulder again. They continued to sway, and she kept on singing. On the last verse of the song, she stood straight and looked into Brittany's eyes. Santana sings the last verse with more emotion, passion, and love than she thought was even possible.

_I could make you happy _

_Make your dreams come true_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

And there they were, tears falling from both blue and brown eyes; smiles that could stop the world from spinning; and hearts beating as one. As if by magnet, both girls leaned their heads towards the other and stopping just as their lips were an inch apart.

"_To make you feel my love."_ Santana whispered the last line of the song and slowly closed the gap between the two lovers in a slow, passionate kiss that felt like it was just their first.


End file.
